


aot gc

by plethoratae



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Funny, Multi, groupchat, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plethoratae/pseuds/plethoratae
Summary: aot gc, non canon
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Hange Zoë, Levi/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	aot gc

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is lololol

09/09/2020  
suck my sadness out daddy   
11pm 

\------

mikasastan : EREN WHY THE FUCK DID U SNAKE ME

supremeyeager : LMFAOOO YOU SHOULDVE SEEN UR FACE😭😭😭😭

sexyconnie : I CANT BREATHE YOOOO IM DYING

beaststeakyum : PLS PLS IM ABOUT TO PISS MY PANTS💀💀💀

sexyconnie: HAHAHHBADHQQBFEHWFWG I CANTTTT

leviackerman : what the fuck is wrong with you all

commandererwinsmith : dear lord this is a mess

hangingzoe: YOOOOOOOO JEAN UR SO EMBARRASING

mrsyeager4ever: jean don't ever associate yourself with me again, please and thank you

supremeyeager: OUCHHHHHHH

sexyconnie: where is armin i cant believe he missed this

supremeyeager: wait until i show zeke this lolololol

miksasastan: nO WHAT THE FUCK EREN U FUCKING DICK

commandererwinsmith: watch ur language we have armin here

dreaminofdaocean: bro stfu im not 10

leviackerman: dont speak to ur brother like that

dreaminofdaocean: hop off his dick man

leviackerman: you little cunt

commandererwinsmith: excuse me armin

dreaminofdaoceann: ur not excused carry on kissing that 5'2 midgets ass 

leviackerman: noway hes making it out alive today

commandererwinsmith: wtf armin

dreaminofdaocean: PLS NO IT WASNT ME ZEKE CHANGED HIS NAME TO MINE

mymassivecock: wtf chill im literally in the canteen w historia and ymir rn

leviackerman: its 11pm you dipshit 

mymassivecock: YO I SAID IT WASNT ME

sexyconnie: *sent video*

beaststeakyum: *sent video*

mikasastan:LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

supremeyeager : ZEKE CAUGHT IN 4K NOOOOOOOOO😭😭😭😭

plsnoticemereinah: sasha and connie fr couple goals 😌 💯 

mrsyeager4ever: MY MAN SLIPPING

supremeyeager: wat did u say mikasa

alphamale: bertholdt pls change ur name 

mrsyeager4ever: dont talk to me rn eren

mikasastan: UR MAN?

sexyconnie: thx bertie 

supremeyeager: but mika :(

beaststeakyum: reiner notice my boy and put him out of his misery

alphamale: praying the day youth in asia is legalised so i can fr put him down

mrsyeager4ever: no.

hangingzoe: kdwkfekfjqekg YOUTH IN ASIA 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

alphamale: IDK HOWTO SPEALL IT OKAY🧑🏼🦯🧑🏼🦯

dreaminofdaocean: spell*

alphamale: stfu nerd

dreaminofdaocean: euthanasia*

alphamale: i said stfu 

commanderwinsmith: cool

fuckmedaddyeren: i want a threesome w eren and erwin

*fuckmedaddyerenleft*  
  


hangingzoe: IM CRINE WHO KICKED HIMM LMFAOOOO😭😭😭

beaststeakyum: THE BROTHER STARVING 😂😂😂😂😂

supremeyeager: who added this weirdo again i bet it was that horse face

commanderwinsmith: uhm 

sexyconnie: oi nah someone add him 

mikasastan: smd it was armin

supremeyeager: yo i just preed his @ wtf 

dreaminofdaocean: i felt bad for him ok

*@mymassivecock - zeke yeager added @fuckmedaddy - floch*  
  
  


floch: hey eren 🥰😘

mrsyeager4ever: watch ur tone floch

floch: he dont want u man move on🙄😃

supremeyeager: gc fighting over me again🥱👋

mikasastan: no?

sexyconnie: vote if u think eren and jean should like bang each other to get rid of this tension👍

supremeyeager: literally stfu before i break ur bones u 5'5 bald cunt

beaststeakyum: I BACK U CONNIE👍

sexyconnie: MYY BABY🥺🥺🥺

beaststeakyum : ly boo♥️♥️♥️♥️

historiasgf: gc movin cringe again

leviackerman: not u talking cringe "historiasgf"

historiareiss: levi ackerman talk to her like that again and ill string you alive bitch

commandererwinsmith: nice

leviackerman: im so scared pls help.

  
***

10/09/20  
suck my sadness out daddy  
2am   
  
\------

leviackerman: hange u bitch

hangingzoe: hey sexy😁

leviackerman: don't call me that

commandererwinsmith: yes don't call him that

mymassivecock: DoNt cAlL mE tHaT 

leviackerman: its 2am i cba w u rn four eyes 

hangingzoe: wtf y u call me four eyes i didnt even say nun dis time🤧

leviackerman: that was for zeke

mymassivecock: i c erwin still b gagging on levi's 3 incher 💀🏃🏼

leviackerman: you bastard 

mikasastan: so weird how obsessed zeke is w levi

supremeyeager: THATS SUSPICIOUS 🤔

sexyconnie: a bit odd🤭

leviackerman: what

mymassivecock: it is exactly what yall r thinking :D 😱😩

mrsyeager4ever: this man has no self respect 

leviackerman: huh

mymassivecock: lmfao mi casa stfu before i turn on ur ass🤣🤣🤣🤣

leonhartqueen: awks 

commandererwinsmith: btws levi is 

commandererwinsmith: literally a good 6 inches

hangingzoe: GADDAMN LEVI THATS HOT👨🏿🦳👨🏿🦳

leviackerman: HWAT THE FUCK ERWIN WHAT 

leviackerman: ERWIN STOP TYPING RN STOP IT 

mrsyeager4ever: ew ew ew i do not want to imagine my cousins ****

hangingzoe: the sexual attraction i have towards levi is hitting the roof rn

leviackerman: wtf

mikasastan: she censored pp word shes so cute im going to cry🥺🥺😭😭😭😭

mrsyeager4ever: ur disgusting 👍

beaststeakyum: missing connie hours 😣😣😣

supremeyeager: ikr shes adorable 

mymassivecock: i relate hange its tuff out here🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣🗣

leviackerman: okay bye u pedos 

mrsyeager4ever: ugh ily 💕💕

hangingzoe: levi pls spare us a crumb😩

mikasastan: im going to cry

leviackerman: aired g 

supremeyeager: atta jean let me drink the tears of your misery💯🥶♨️‼️

supremeyeager: mika😁♥️

mrsyeager4ever: jean such a pussy all he does is wail. have u ever seen eren cry? no. do better 

mikasastan: listening to xxx fuck u mikasa 

supremeyeager: thats sad to hear brother shes a bit busy rn

mikasastan: 😔💔

leonhartqueen: awks 

mrsyeager4ever: stfu eren bruv i was busy doing YOUR hw 

supremeyeager: levi tiny in height and tiny down there not surprised 

dreaminofdaocean: floch comes online to sext w eren and annie says awks and dips for 2 weeks 

mikasastan "down there" okay downtown abbey

supremeyeager: stfu

beaststeakyum: connie has a very nice dick☺️😗😋

mikasastan: PLS EREN TRYNA SEXT IS SO FUNNNY 

sexyconnie: just for u princess x 

supremeyeager: i got YO girl riding my dick jean sit this one out 

mrsyeager4ever: eren.

sexyconnie: personally jean i would not take that

hangingzoe: so like erwin is it pretty

supremeyeager: hey mika lol 

mrsyeager4ever: hey 

mikasastan: connie life advice: don’t trust women 

leviackerman: HANGE 

supremeyeager: sleepover 

sexyconnie: my bro speaking faxx no printer 🖨 🦍🥶🤜🏿🤛🏿

hangingzoe: back to levi. 

commandererwinsmith: a masterpiece 

mrsyeager4ever: yeah x 

leviackerman: NO

mikasastan: a man can dream

commandererwinsmith: Levi my soldier

leviackerman: die

mymassivecock: " MY SOLDIER"

mymassivecock: " COMMANDER IM CLOSE PLS DADDY QUICK😩😩😩😩😩😩‼️‼️“

mymassivecock: " MY STRONG SOLDIER MY BRAVE SOLDIER THATS RIGHT COME FOR ME😩😩🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵”

supremeyeager: LMFOFKSOFRORFRKGWOGRG ZEKE 😭😭😭😭😭😭

sexyconnie: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

mymassivecock: i just KNOW levi is a twink🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

mikasastan: ZEKE UR KILLING ME LOOOOOOOL💀💀💀💀💀

hanginzoe: levi i promise if u were w me id never call u soldier 🙄💕

dreaminofdaocean: both have gone quiet im so scared rn 

13/09/20  
suck my sadness out daddy  
11am  
  
\------

mymassivecock: levi man 

leviackerman: go to hell

mymassivecock: you fractured my leg, gave me ptsd AND insomnia and yet ur still telling me to go to hell??

leviackerman: dont make me break it next time 👍👍👍👍👍👍👍

mikasastan: oop dont bring out the 9 jamal

commandererwinsmith: whos jamal

sexyconnie: ...

beaststeakyum: 💃 🕳 

supremeyeager: u ugly fucks stfu and gts my phone buzzing sm it woke me up

mikasastan: didnt ask

historiasgf: dont care 

historiareiss: its 11am wake up 

dreaminofdaocean: idk how yall sleep so late 

dreaminofdaocean: waking up early and getting ur stuff done>>>

mrsyeager4ever: okay pick me 🤪

dreaminofdaocean: mikasa:(

mrsyeager4ever: sorry armin eren told me to say that

mikasastan: ITS 11AM IN THE MORNING Y R YALL TOGETHER RN

mikasastan: DID U STAY OVER 

supremeyeager: *sent picture*

mikasastan: GOOD FUCKING BYE SHE LOOKS SO CUTE 

supremeyeager: all mine 🤩🤩🤩

mymassivecock: its time to move on SOLDIER 

leviackerman: fuck you 

mymassivecock: gladly x 

leviackerman: ugh 

  
leonhartqueen: “11am in the morning”

historiasgf: dumbass

mikasastan: drop dead both of u 🥺☺️


End file.
